narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
On The Fields Of Glory
A haze filled the sky as the sun rose to signal the start of a new day. Team 4 of Getsugakure - consisting of Van Kamijo, Shori Koshaku, Kaori Misaka, and their leader Hotaru Koshaku - were out for their first official mission outside of the borders of the Land of the Moon. On the boat they spot the coast of a new land as they all began to become excited. Stretching his legs as he slung the sheath of his sword over his shoulder Van turned to the rest of his group "Whew! That was the longest trip in the world it seems. Where are we anyway?" Shori hit Van's side "Mom..er....Koshaku-sensei is still asleep it would be best not mess with her. You know how she gets when we interrupt her naps." He suddenly felt a cold stare coming from behind him Standing up and walking toward the two Hotaru cracked her fists "How does WHO get exactly? Because I know you wouldn't be talking about me!?" She smiled swiftly as she pushed the two boys into the water "Kaori, dock the boat, these two can swim the rest of the way." "Yes ma'am!" Kaori managed to peep out in fear. Team One of Kokorogakure consisting of Asanuma Kinnojo, Date Fumi, Komiya Kizoku, and their leader Yamhata Eitoku were out for some training. "Hey Asanuma-kun let's spar!" Komiya shouted at his best friend. Asanuma turned his head to look at Komiya, a big grin forming on his face. "Alright let's go!" Asanuma responded. Asanuma then pulled out a pair of gauntlets and put them on over his hands. Komiya grabbed for a bag, pulling out what appeared to be a bow. The two then stood a few feet away from one another, beginning to fight. Meanwhile Date and Yamhata were sitting not too far away, observing the boy's spar. As they sat Date took notice of a boat out in the water nearby. "Master Yamhata look over there, looks like foreign ninja!" Date pointed out in alarm. Yamhata, who was busy meditating then perked up in interest. "Foreign ninja?" Yamhata asked rhetorically. Kokorogakure didn't have many enemies outside of it's borders so he wasn't too worried but still he couldn't help but be on a edge a bit. Walking ashore Hotaru waited with Kaori for her two students. "Hurry it up you two so I can explain the mission." Drenched and covered in weeds Van and Shori looked around. Van smiled as he put a fish down his friend's pants, watching him dance around before they both went up to therest of their team. "Ok we're here. So What's the mission sensei?" "Just wait Van, she's getting to it." Kaori hissed. Hotaru smiled as she looked at her students "Well this mission revolves around us just exploring this land, taking in what we can, colecting data, and finding potential allies for our village." "Chakra Shot!" Asanuma shouted right before unleashing a raw blast of unconcentrated chakra towards Komiya. Quickly Komiya rolled out of the way of the technique. "Look out!" Asanuma called out to the foreign shinobi who had arrived on the shore. "That boy has done it again...." Yamhata trailed off, slapping his forehead. "What can you expect," Date added on. "He has to use those gloves to control his chakra." "Hm?" Drawing her nodachi, Hotaru quickly sliced the blast in two "Oh? That actually had some force behind it." Turning to her team she readied herself "I think we have some hostiles. Get ready!" Van laughed as walked forward. "Now now sensei. If they were enemies, why would they tell us to watch out?" looking back to the group of unknowns Van shouted out "OI!!!! What was that just now!?" "That was a Chakra Shot!" Asanuma called out to the foreigners. Yamhata watched the new arrivals for a few more moments before deciding to speak himself. "Hold it!" Yamhata suddenly shouted, standing up to his feet. "We are shinobi from Kokorogakure, the Village Hidden Among the Heart and you...you must be from somewhere afar." Van smiled as he began, "I am Van Kamijo. And we are from buhnuuhuh---" Before he could finish, Kaori quickly covered his mouth. Whispering into Van's ear as she kept both eyes focused on the strangers Kaori spoke, "Cool it Van, we don't know anything about these people. Don't go giving away to much information. Ok?" Breaking free of her grip, Van watched as Hotaru stepped foward. "We are from Getsugakure, The Village Hidden Under The Moon. We are here on a mission. Please do not interfere." "We're not interfering." Yamhata replied hastily. "We were only here for training, if anything you are interfering with what we're doing." Date jerked her head up to look at her sensei and she knew immediately what he was doing. Whenever Yamhata met foreign ninja he always felt the need to battle them, Yamhata was merely instigating. Hotaru sighed as she lowered her head. "We did not come here for conflict, so if you insist on getting in our way then we will have no choice but to force you to move. So I ask you again...please do not interfere." Smiling, Shori motioned to Kaori and Van to get ready as he noticed his mother had already placed her hand on the hilt of nodachi signaling preparation for combat. "I'm asking you not to interfere." Yamhata responded in defense. Hotaru looked at the man with an expressionless face "Are you trying to mock me?" "No I've already stated your the ones interfering with our training." Yamhata replied. "Now please leave." "We already have our mission. You will be beginning the steps to a war if you want to interfere." Hotaru drew her Nodachi. "But it seems to me that words won't move you. So be it." Pointing her sword toward Yamhata, Hotaru flashed a rare smile "Team 4 move out!" Van and Kaori both charged forward at the other shinobi while Shori stood behind Hotaru with a smile on his face holding a large cylindrical object. "Alright!" Yamhata exclaimed, wasting no time he began to perform hand seals. "Fire Release: Running Fire!" Yamhata then unleashed a large ring made of fire towards the oncoming ninja. Asanuma wasted no time stepping into the fray. Asanuma leaped towards the enemy, swiping his fist and unleashing a raw blast of chakra as he did so. Komiya had to wait a little longer as he had to collect his bow and begin to ready his technique. Date merely remained resting in her current position, waiting for the right time to act. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" Hotaru unleashed a torrent of water to douse the flames. "Hm? Was that your attack? Ah very well" Forming several more hand seals Hotaru conjured some water into her mouth, "Water Release: Gunshot" Releasing several orbs at high speeds at all of the opposing shinobi. "Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome" Van protected himself and Kaori from the oncoming chakra blasts before motioning for Kaori to continue on. Opening a small hole in his dome Van formed a hand seal "Ice Release: Ice Darts Techniques" firing several small spears at Asanuma. "Well another Water Release user...." Yamhata muttered. He was now at a weakness with his Fire Release techniques therefore he would have to find another solution. "Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Yamhata shouted, meeting the unleashed orbs with his own high speed burst of water. "Ah!" Asanuma yelped as one of the small spears of ice tore through his skin. The young ninja hadn't been quick enough to react to the oncoming attack. Watching his friend get injured motivated Komiya and Date to act quicker. "Chakra Archery Technique!" Komiya called out stringing his bow. Komiya quickly moulded his chakra to form an arrow which he then fired at the enemy shinobi. Date hopped up from her resting position right before running towards the battle. "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!" Date cried, attempting to trap one of the shinobi in her genjutsu. "Oh you use water too?" Hotaru smiled "Then we have something in common." Van ran toward Asanuma as he shouted back to Shori, "Take care of that girl!" "On it Van!" Shori pulled out his puppet as he fired its arms into the air raining down a storm of senbon upon the enemy shibobi. "Go Regla!" Standing in front of Asanuama Van smiled "I got you now, Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death" Several icicles formed around the two as Van jumped back. Throwing a kunai, Kaori watched as it missed causing her to be struck by the arrow technique and entranced within the genjutsu all within a matter of moments. "Ah!" Asanuma whinced as he was flung back by Van's attack. As he flew back, Asanuma thrust his fist unleashing another raw blast of chakra. Asanuma fell to the ground a few feet back, greatly injured. Komiya watched as his friend now lay in poor condition, angered greatly Komiya aimed his bow at Van and unleashed another chakra arrow. Yamhata meanwhile felt as he had his hands full. "It seems we do...." "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" Date hollered, attempting to trap another one of the shinobi in her illusion. I can't die here.... Asanuma thought as he lay on the ground in pain. "What an idiotic human...." A voice mumbled from within Asanuma. Caught off guard by the arrow, Van braced himself for the attack not seeing the hands of Shori's puppets "Thanks Shori!" Forming a single hand sign, Van chuckled "Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!" Stepping into one of the composed mirrors, Van protected himself from the genjutsu. "Now....how do I get to her?" Hotaru sighed as she pointed her blade toward Yamhata "Why do you insist on impeding us?" "No reason." Yamhata instantly replied. "I just like sparring against ninja from different lands." This guy and his Kekkei Genkai are getting pretty annoying. Date thought, drawing back a bit. Komiya meanwhile began to charge up another arrow, this time aiming towards the mirrors Van had set up. After a few moments Komiya launched the chakra arrow toward the mirrors. Meanwhile Asanuma was in a world of hurt as he was currently incapacitated. "Ugh." Asanuma groaned as he lay on the ground. As he lay in pain he felt a presence continue to poke at him from within. "Silly human it appears that once again you need my help...." ''A voice from within Asanuma once again spoke. "No you stay out of this...." Asanuma grumbled back to the voice from within him. Switching mirrors Van began to worry "''We can't even get near these guys. Shori is attacking long range and Kaori is trapped in a genjutsu. There has to be a way to slow them down." Van lept from another mirror as he threw a kunai at Kaori. Getting stabbed in the arm Kaori began to fade out of the genjutsu, still partially entranced, she wobbled around looking fora sturdy object to lean on. "I'm gonna get you girly! And put you in pain for this genjutsu." Suddenly walking into a tree Kaori fell over and onto her back. "Oh?" Hotaru sighed. "What's the point in even fighting you for such a weak reason like that? I could care less that you wish to spar with those that you don't know. I only came here to help my team gain some experience outside of the village. And if you refuse to allow them this chance then I will have to go all out!" "Wouldn't this count as experience?" Yamhata asked, mocking her. Meanwhile, Asanuma began to roll around on the ground and act strangely...as if something were overcoming him. Komiya took a quick look over at his friends and his jaws dropped. "Master Yamhata!" Komiya called out to his master. "Something's wrong with Asanuma!" Shori stopped in his tracks. "Could he be another....?" "Ayah!" Asanuma screamed, hopping to his feet. Asanuma's appearance had changed completely. The young boy now appeared rather feral with yellow eyes and a red aura of chakra around his body. "Here I come!" Hotaru's calm face suddenly filled with fear, "No....!" Running toward the fight of the youngsters, she readied her blade. "Shori don't look!!!" "Shori get out of there!!!!!" Van screamed to his friend from his mirror Stunned by the arrival of another person with a tailed-beast inside of them Shori just froze. "No....not one of you monsters! Its thanks to you that my father died!!" "The Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle was sealed within young Asanuma after it killed his father." Yamhata explained, looking at the other shinobi. Apparently they had knowledge on the tailed beast as well. All of that didn't matter at this point however, now he had to contain Asanuma before he went on a complete rampage. "Komiya! Date! Keep your eyes on the enemy as I'm going to try and control Asanuma!" Yamhata then risked his life by leaping towards the enraged Asanuma who then did the unexpected. Asanuma turned on his own master, swiping him with the muderous chakra that formed the cloak around him. Yamhata stumbled back, blood dripping from a wound on his shoulder. No matter what he was going to continue to try and contain his student as he knew the concequences of what could happen if he was allowed to rant on for too long. "Does he have control over that thing yet?" Hotaru shouted as she readied a length of her steel wires. "If he doesn't this situation could change from worse to hell in an instant! We have to calm him somehow....our teams have to coorperate and coordinate our attacks to calm him down. I don't want anyone dying from this." Motioning toward Van and Shori she silently nodded. "Now...tell your student to release Kaori from that genjutsu so we can hope to stand a chance." "Date let her go free!" Yamhata commanded his student. Date nodded her head in response and immediately freed Kaori from the genjutsu. Now it was time to calm down the enraged Asanuma who was quick to unleash another attack. "So I'm assuming that you've dealt with this before? I know how we sealed ours but I doubt you use the same method." Hotaru asked impatiently as she looked around at all of their fighting potential. "Hm...I think as long as every tail isn't released we can still put him down." "This has happened numerous times before...." Yamhata replied. "Thankfully not a single tail has yet to have formed." "Ah!" Asanuma yowled as he once again leaped as his master. The personality of the once kind and cheerful boy had been replaced by a completely heartless creature. Yamhata was barely able to dodge the oncoming attack from his enraged student. It hurt Yamhata's heart to watch Asanuma suffer by having to deal with the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle in his body. Attack of the Seven Tails "Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique" Van shouted from one of his mirrors. Large shards of ice began to surge towards Asanuma's feet in attempt to slow him down. "We have to stop him from moving!" Kaori drew a card out of her holster "Tarot Release: The Tower! You're right Van!" Shori began preparing to summon a second puppet "I'm right behind you guy, just hold him steady." Hotaru looked on in surprise at her students. "Looks like they aren't the little students I thought they once were." Asanuma was stalled by Van, Kaori, and Shori. The possessed shinobi let out a low growl in frustration. "Quick Komiya and Date!" Yamhata called out to his two students as he rushed at Asanuma. Komiya quickly prepared another chakra arrow for launch while Date strategized on what to do next. "Chakra Archery Technique!" Komiya called out, firing the arrow at Asanuma's feet. Asanuma quickly noticed the arrow and leaped back. After collecting himself Asanuma went right back on the offensive. This time Asanuma was aiming towards the foreign ninja. "Ice Release: Ice Dome" Van created a large dome around everyone to prevent Asanuma's attack, only to watch as it broke from the pressure of his attacks. "Tch. This kid is something after all." Jumping up with his puppet Shinri, Shori fired off a glue-like substance."This should definitely hold him down some." The glue like substance collided with Asanuma causing the Tailed Beast host to fall to the ground. Asanuma remained on the ground for a few minutes before struggling free from the glue-like substance. Asanuma was enraged by being hit by the glue-like substance and once again rushed towards the ninja. The boy appeared to moving with less intensity, apparently the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle chakra was beginning to fade. Hotaru cheered "Ok guys! Lets bring him down. The power is going away." Pointing her blade, she watched as her teamed surged foward. Turning to Yamhata "Don't worry, we won't kill him." "Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger!" Van smiled as he created a large tiger out of some of his previously made ice. "I'm sorry fellow shinobi but we have to hurt you for your own good!" "Good." Yamhata replied right before advancing towards his student, following behind the large ice tiger created by Van. The Seven-Tails possessed Asanuma collided with the ice tiger and struggled to push it back, eventually Asanuma succumbed to the ice beast and was flung back. Asanuma's body skipped across the ground before landing a few feet away. Yamhata quickly took his chance and began to perform hand signs. "What on earth is sensei doing?" Komiya questioned. "Water Clone Technique!" Yamhata exclaimed right before forming two copies of himself made from water. Yamhata and his water clones then encroached on Asanuma. Yamhata's clones leaped towards the possessed shinobi. Asanuma lashed back, leaping towards the advancing clones. Yamhata meanwhile quickling performed a variety of handseals. "Water Prison Technique!" Yamhata yowled. When Asanuma drew within inches of the clones, the water copies blocked intense Asanuma's attack and grabbed him. The water from the clones then formed a large sphere of water, trapping Asanuma. In order to keep the sphere of water from collapsing Yamhata was forced to place his arm within the sphere. "Wow sensei!" Komiya exclaimed in surprise as to what his master had done. Yamhata knew that Asanuma, especially while under the Seven Tails' control, would not stay within the Water Prision Technique for very long. Yamhata quickly looked to Date for help. "Now everyone attack!" Yamhata hollered. "Don't worry about me!" Forming rapid hand signs, Hotaru instructed her team, "Hurry up! Take him down now! Toxin Release: Hazard Wolf" A large wolf made out of poison formed as Van made a similar wolf made out of ice once more. "I'm sorry, but this may hurt. I hope we can be friends afterwards though." Van smiled sadly as he sent his wolf foward with his sensei's. "Chakra Archery Technique!" Komiya shouted unleashing another chakra arrow from his bow. Right as the attacks neared the trapped Asanuma, the prision of water broke and the tailed beast host was freed. Yamhata was sent flying back by the force from the bursting sphere of water. Asanuma prepared himself to attack once more but it was too late. The attacks collided with Asanuma and drove him to the ground, knocking the boy unconcious. Now that Asanuma was knocked out, the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle had lost completely control of him. Asanuma also wasn't hurt too badly. The chakra cloak which surrounded his body while he was possessed had protected him from being fatally wounded. "We did it...." Yamhata gasped, laying on his side a few feet away. He was shaken up a bit but wasn't hurt too bad. ''Thank goodness a tail didn't grow or else things could've gone completely different. ''Yamhata thought while he lifted himself off the ground. Tired, Hotaru motioned for her team to stand down. Turning to Yamhata she spoke "So does this clear it with you that we aren't a threat? We were just here to meet with your kage. Now if you don't mind can we be on our way?" "Now now Sensei. We're friends now after fighting that guy. Don't be so harsh towards him." Van smiled as he patted her on the back. "Indeed it does." Yamhata replied, a big wide grin spread across his face. Despite all that had just occured, Yamhata still appeared to be as nuts as ever. "We'll even take you to our kage." "Master Yamhata...." Date began. "Hush Date!" Yamhata ordered his student. "You and Komiya grab Asanuma and prepare to leave." Shori and Kaori walked over to Van and Hotaru as they laughed. Shori turned to Hotaru as he sighed "Whew! That was certainly something...but sensei..." Looking at Shori, Hotaru reached down and hugged her son. "Its ok. I won't let you lose control like that ok? Just be calm now, there's no need to worry." "Are you guys coming with us?" Yamhata asked the shinobi as he as his team prepared to head off. "Team 4 we're moving out." Hotaru adjusted her sword in her sheath as she awaited for the rest of her squad. "Its time to go see the Kage of this area." Kaori smiled "Whew its about time we get out of here. Today's been filled with trouble." "But its also been a learning experience for all of us, since we learned what others are capable of." Van smirked. "Alright Team One let's go!" Yamhata shouted at his students. Komiya and Date both worked together to carry the unconcious Asanuma. Yamhata then preceded to lead the party away from the scene and towards the village of Kokorogakure. Off the Shores and Into the Village Going toward the village, Kaori began questioning the foreign shinobi. "So Yamhata-sensei was it? What's this village like? Are there any particular rules that I need to warn my two knuckleheaded friends about?" "No not really." Yamhata said in response. "As long as they don't get anyone riled up they should be fine." "I'm worried about Asa." Komiya then whispered to Date. Komiya and Date both cradled their unconcious teammate in their arms. "Oh he'll be fine." Date stated in an attempt to comfort Komiya. "So what is the mission Koshaku-sensei?" Van inquired Not even turning to face Van, Hotaru told her students about their mission "Our goal is to meet with the Kage and ask for an alliance with our own village. After that, we are to find any of those willing to become immediate allies in other lands." Looking now at Yamhata, Hotaru continued "So how much further do you think it'll be?" "About twenty or thirty minutes." Yamhata promptly replied to her. He wasn't quite sure what Lord Kokorokage would think about their supposed alliance proposal. Deep down Yamhata still felt a bit suspicious by the foreign ninja even though they had just helped them fend off a raging Asanuma. In the ninja world it was rather hard to tell who was friend and who was foe. "I suposse in that time you all could explain about yourselves. For example, you with the bow. How did you learn such a technique?" Hotaru spoke as she turned to look at Komiya. "Well...." Komiya began to answer, holding up his bow. "It's the secret technique of my clan, the Chakra Archery Technique." Category:Steven-Kun